


Survivor

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Survivor

The first time it works, Sam doesn’t feel victory.

He slumps to the floor, staring blankly at his hand, trying not to feel the coursing echoes of power.

The woman is alive, but he can’t bring himself to care. He stares in shock at the darkened circle on the floor and fixates on the thought playing like a broken record in his head.

That every demon he sends back into the Pit goes cursing the Winchester name. That every one of them will make a beeline for his brother.

He retches.

Ruby smiles, encouraging, but all he feels is guilt.


End file.
